The Kishin Returned
by SymmetricalBeauty
Summary: It's over. THe Kishin has been killed, Soul has been turned into a Death Scythe, everything is okay. But it's not. Because now Soul and Maka are getting married, Liz is pregnant, and everyone is slowly succumbing to an invisible disease. A SoulxMaka, KidxLiz, SteinxMarie fanfic. No lemon, no haters please! EDIT: RATING IS GOING UP TO T for violence
1. Chapter 1

THE KISHIN RETURNED BOOK 1

"Where are we going again?"

The white haired, crismon-eyed scythe glared at her. "Just wait. We'll be there in a second." Maka laughed. "Okay, but why did we have to leave Death City? We have a mission, you know."

"Just shut up and walk."

MAKA-CHOP!

Maka put her giant textbook that she usually reserved for Maka Chops back into her bag. _Sometimes it's so hard being his girlfriend_, she thought as she walked down the path ahead of Soul, who was groaning and clutching his skull.

XXX

When they rounded a bend in the dense woods, Maka quietly gasped. They were looking out on the desert of Nevada, with Death City a dot in the distance. The desert was beautiful, rays of dwindling sunlight glinting off the dunes. "Oh my goodness Soul, this is so beautiful!" Maka breathed, awestruck. "Yeah. I know, I found this spot when I was little. Haven't been here since. _So _not cool to come here-unless, I mean, you do it with your girlfriend," he muttered. Maka looked at him suspiciously. "So what exactly did you bring me here for again?" Soul reached into his pocket and pulled out...a pack of gum.

XXX

{Soul's POV}

I looked at the pack of gum and turned my back to Maka. I opened the empty pack, which had the words 'will you marry me' scrawled on the inside, and put a 2-carat diamond engagement ring in the bottom. I quickly sealed it, then turned around and tossed it to Maka. "Catch," I said.

XXX

{Maka's POV}

I caught the pack of gum that Soul tossed to me. "C'mon, Soul, this is obviously empty." Without looking, I tossed it over my shoulder into the river behind me. "NO!" Soul shouted as he dove into the river. "SOUL! What are you doing?! It's a freaking pack of gum!" Something small and hard hit me in the head. "OW Soul what was that for?!" I yelled at him as he pulled himself out of the river, sopping wet. But then I looked down at what I was holding in my hands.

XXX

"SOUL!" I burst into tears. "Geez, Maka, so not cool." Soul muttered. I looked down through my tears to see him on one knee, a half-smirk on his face. "So, wanna get married...or something?" I fell to the ground beside him and allowed him to slip the ring on my finger. "Of course Soul!" I smiled through the tears on my face. "Oh great, I made her cry," I heard him mutter as he wiped the tears off. "It's OK," I said. "OH GOD! What's my dad gonna do?! He hates you!"

"well, I guess that's his problem. He'll just have to live with me as his son-in-law," Soul laughed. "C'mon, let's go home." I took his hand and allowed him to lead me into the sunset.

A/N:)

AAHH! hey, this is like my VERY first freaking fanfic, so no haters pleeease! I'm so obsessed with SE so this is like my freaking dream come true! This is my first time uploading, so sorry if it's short! oh well:)

~Marie3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh. My. Shinigami."

Spirit stumbled away from the mirror that had just shown him Soul proposing to Maka. "Hmm, Spirit, what is it?" Shinigami-sama looked distastefully at his crazy daughter-obsessed Death Scythe, who was on the floor babbling, unable to process what had just happened between that-that SOUL and his precious Maka.

"Ga-be-um-ah..." stuttered Spirit. Shinigami-sama looked over Spirit and into the mirror, which showed Soul and Maka embracing. "Uggh, PDA guys." He turned to Spirit. "Anyway, Soul's a good kid, him and Maka obviously have a special bond. After all, he was the first weapon in his class to be turned into a Death Scythe, and he couldn't have done it without Maka, now could he?" Spirit got up from the floor. "Well, I should probably get going." "Bye-byea! Come again soon!" The Reaper waved Spirit out the door.

XXX

(The next day)~

Soul and Maka walked into Stein's class holding hands. Tsubaki called them over to where she, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, Dr. Stein and Marie-sensei(who were also holding hands, it was no secret that they had gotten married 3 months ago) were standing. "I think you guys forgot something last night," Stein said as they walked over to join the group. "OMG Soul we completely forgot our mission!" Maka wailed as she slapped herslf in the head. "Well, we kinda had something more _important_ that got in the way," Soul smirked as he winked at Maka and they waited for somebody to catch on. "OH MY SHINIGAMI MAKA IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!" Marie grabbed Maka's hand and Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki crowded around her and squealed at the beautiful engagement ring.

"Congrats dude, you finally beat the biggest star in the world at something!" Black*Star yelled as he high-fived Soul. "Don't get into all that wedding stuff, leave the planning to Maka and the girls. Trust me, you don't want to get into that," Stein warned. "Thanks for the advice."

"Sorry Stein, I have to get to my own class now," Marie leand over and kissed him, then walked off. "OOHH STEIN!" everybody in the class yelled, until he pulled out an extra-long scalpel. "Next person who talks gets _disembered."_

XXX

(later that night, at Soul and Maka's house)

"AHAHAHA SOUL THAT'S THE WORST WAY TO PROPOSE EVER!" Black*Star yelled, even though Soul was only a few feet away. They were all at Soul and Maka's house playing Drunk-or-dare. Black*Star was obviously the most drunk("Gods can't get drunk!" he shouted as he downed a whole beer.), and Tsubaki was the least, opting not to play. Patty was drawing giraffes on the ceiling, Kid and Liz were off who knows where doing who knows what, Soul and Maka were crashed on the couch, Tsubaki was in the kitchen, and Black*Star was hanging from the ceiling fan.

"How did Patty get on the ceiling?" Maka asked, half asleep with her head in Soul's lap. " I don't know," he said, "And I don't care." Maka shook her head and smiled, Soul obviously not noticing that Patty was drawing giraffes on _their_ ceiling with _permanent marker. _She sat up.

"I'm bored. Let's go see what Liz and Kid are doing." Soul reluctantly took Maka's outstretched hand. "Fine, but only because you're my fiancee," he muttered.

Maka used Soul Perception and saw a number of souls inside the house. She looked around at the faint yellow one in the kitchen, the bright blue one(with points almost like a star) on the ground, and looked up at the ceiling to find the bright pink soul of Patty. She looked a little deeper into the house, until she recognized the black soul of Kid and the hot pink soul of Liz Thompson. "They're this way," she noted, and tugged Soul's hand through the house until they stopped at the door of...

the Guest Bedroom.

(DUN DUN DUN)

"OMG, are they doing what I think they're doing in there?!" Maka whispered to Soul.

"Well, let's find out!" Soul said nonchalantly as he knocked on the door. "Go away, we're busy!" they heard a voice from inside say. Soul and Maka giggled like schoolgirls. "Okay, sorry, just wanted to make sure you guys were all good!" Maka called back through her laughter. "You guys sure you don't need anything? I mean, you've been in there an awful long time," Soul laughed. "Don't open the door! Just GO AWAY!" they heard a shout from inside. "i think that was Kid," Maka whispered. "We better get our butts outta here!" They ran off.

Some time later, they were all startled awake by the guest bedroom door crashing open. "HEY GUYS!" Kid and Liz yelled. Maka sat up and rubbed her eyes. _What happened last night? s_he wonderd._ I can only remember passing out._ Then, she looked around, and things got a little worse.

The room was wrecked.

The dining room table was flipped over, all the cabinet doors ripped off their hinges, dishes broken everywhere. Maka leapt up.

"What...happened?" She tilted her head, trying to figure out why her living room was such a mess. Black*Star looked up from his current position on her floor. "We decided to redo your house," he answered, as if that cleared things up. "You know, Kid and Liz did the Guest Bedroom, Tsubaki did your room, Patty did Soul's room, and I pretty much everything else."

_Well, thank goodness Tsubaki did my room instead of Black*Star or anybody else,_ she thought to herself as the realization dawned on her. "Oh, so that's what Kid and Liz were doing last night." _Our poor guest bedroom is probably totally symetrical by now..._"Geez, Maka, you always rant on me and Soul("Soul and I" Maka muttered under her breath) about how we have dirty minds, but really it's you who has a dirty mind!"

**MAKA CHOP!**

A/N~

Blah. Another chap. I officially love the people who are still reading this.(Yes, Liz and Gwen. You guys.) Well, I completely forgot to post that this is a work in progress, so I will be updating this more...often. So since I'm fairly young(i guess) to be writing fanfics(I'm only 13), this thing will probably be pretty lemon~free. Sorry, all you creepy perverts. But I've been writing the whole thing out, so I think this story will be okay:) Umm...yeah. And also, I did put a SteinxMarie reference in there(YAYYY) because I ship that like a boss. Mostly because my name's Marie and I am in absolute freaking love with Stein. Lol. Well, until next...whenever.

Marie3


	3. Chapter 3

The Kishin Returned Chapter 3

A/N~There is going to be a long and confusing A/N at the end of this chap. Heads up.

Also, slight skip in time. Yes we used the Tardis. It's now like a month later.

RRRING. RRRING. RRRING.

Soul picked up the phone, wiping sleep from his eyes. "Hey, what's up Kiddo?" he asked, using Kid's (oh so silly) nickname.

"I have a big problem Soul," Kid said from the other line worriedly.

"Don't worry, bro, it's probably not that bad."

"Don't you DARE tell me that this isn't bad!"

"Chill, it's so uncool to freak out."

"Just put Maka on. I need to talk to her."

"Whatever bro. One sec, lemme go get her."

Soul put down the phone and ran to Maka's room, softly knocking on her door before pushing it open. "Maka? You awake?" Her head poked out underneath the the mass of covers that lay on her bed. "What?"

"Kid wants to talk to you. He says it's important. It sounds like he's about to have a symmetry fit." Maka leapt out of bed and rushed past him. "Thanks, Soul!"

She grabbed the phone off of the table where Soul had left it. "Hey Kid, what's wrong?"

Maka listened for a moment and her eyes widened. "C-calm down Kid! Yes, that is bad..."

"No..."

"Uhm..." she glanced at Soul, who was lounging in the doorway. "Yeah, we can get there in 10 minutes."

"Alright, bye."

She grabbed her coat and started pulling on her boots. (I am not paying attention to what month it is in this story...it's just winter go with it hehe sorry!) Soul took his keys from the table. "We'll take my motorcycle. It'll be faster." They ran out the door and into the late afternoon.

oOo

Maka knocked on the door of Gallows Mansion nervously and stepped back, stepping from foot to foot. The door flung open almost immedeatley and Kid's face poked out, worry and fear spread across his face. "C'mon in, guys," he said. Soul studied his face as they walked into his house. Kid looked like he hadn't slept at all, and his face was etched with worry. This was not the normal Shinigami that Soul knew. He didn't even harp on Soul that his shirt wasn't symmetrical!(lol he would so do that.)

"Where is Liz?" Maka threw her coat on a (perfectly symmetrical) couch nearby as she pulled off her boots. "She's upstairs. She locked herself in her and Patty's bathroom and has been in there all day. She won't open the door for anybody, not even Patty. I tried to talk to her, but she won't answer!" Kid ran a hand through his hair.

"That's it. I'm going up there to talk to her." She took a deep breath. "This is bad, but you're going to be okay, Kid. You and Liz both." She turned around and stomped up the stairs. Soul just stared at her retreating back. "I think I'm missing something here," he said, turning to Kid, who had fell into a chair. He looked up at Soul and facepalmed(symmetrically of course). "You're going to tell me that after listening to our WHOLE conversation?! You really are dense." Soul looked at him exasperatedly.

"Just tell me already!"

Kid sighed. "Liz is pregnant...and I'm the father."

oOo

A/N~

ERMAHGERD I am SOOO sorry for not updating! I have been so caught up in so much, I had a huge piano competition, school stuff, and many other things. That's no exuse, I know, but I'm so sorry! And also, this chap is super short...this is my first multi-chap fanfic, so I'm just starting out and learning how to write longer chapters. Put up with me please! Don't worry, I'll get better at writing, I just have to get in the swing of things. Again, so so so sorry that I haven't been updating.

~Marie


End file.
